The New Normal
by Anaica
Summary: Domesticated series centered on the everyday lives of Amelia Hunter and Neal Cassidy. Major family feels.
1. Never thought it would happen

**I am back, kind of. Amelia and Neal's story is going to keep going but in a different form. So I got the idea from the Book Con I went to in NYC. I sat through a romance panel because Meg Cabot was there (I LOVE her, she's just so wonderful.) One of the questions for her and the other authors was "How do you handle fans asking for more story after a series is done?" Their answer was like a light bulb moment. "I don't want write a whole new story because I need a plot and there to be conflict for these amazing characters who finally got their happy ending. You just want a photo album, snapshots of their lives: birthdays, anniversaries, children, etc." So here I am, with a collection of one shots that will continue Amelia and Neal's happy life together in Storybrooke. It is mostly focused on them, but everyone else will pop in and out. So get ready for weddings and children, basically good old fashion family time.**

* * *

The windy morning in Storybrooke found Neal Cassidy walking down the street to Granny's. His coat was buttoned up to his chin and his scarf was wrapped securely around his neck. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets where he fiddled with his phone.

He was very unsure about his feelings. He was happy but kind of shocked. He was too old and actually doubted it would ever happen to him. It also kind of grossed him out, the mere thought of it. He felt like a kid again.

He should be happy, excited even.

Maybe he wasn't taking the news as well as he should have. He had put on a fake smile when he was told at dinner the previous night. He had congratulated her.

Maybe he just needed to process it all. But who could he talk to? Who else would understand?

Then he saw Emma on her way to the station. Just the right person.

"Hey." He ran up to her."

"Hey, so Henry passed his math exam with flying colors, mostly thanks to David's help. And he has a science fair project coming up." Emma told him.

"Science fair? Great, I heard those can tear families apart." Neal had heard horror stories.

"We have been torn apart by worse. I think we are immune to that of stuff now." She sensed something was off. "You okay?"

"No, I mean I'm not really sure. Emma's what's it like having a sibling who is super younger than you?" He voiced his concerns.

Emma smiled, she loved baby Luke. "I get called to babysit a lot. Most of the time I don't mind it. I get to experience the things I couldn't with Henry. Seeing my parents actually being parents is really wonderful. Killian and I aren't at the kids stage yet, so this is nice." Then she realized where this conversation was going. "Neal… are you… is Belle…?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a big brother." There, he finally said out loud. He, Neal Cassidy, at the age of three hundred plus years, was going to be a big brother.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma almost screamed and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but I had nothing to do with it. It was all my dad and Belle."

"Oh right." There was a smile on her face, one that quickly turned to horror. "And you just put images into my head that I did not want. Thanks."

"That has been my whole day."

"How are you feeling? About the whole situation?" Emma had been in the same position, she had felt pushed to the side and abandoned when her mother was expecting Luke.

"Now that I said it out loud… wow. I'm going to be a big brother. This is amazing." And he did feel ten times lighter.

* * *

The next seven months flew by, it seemed both Gold and Neal tried to outdo the other one on keeping Belle comfortable and happy. Amelia had to bite back laughter; she knew this was a sneak peek at how Neal was going to treat her when she was pregnant. Which was no time soon, as she kept telling people. They weren't rushing anything.

Finally, she was born. Rose Colette had light brown hair and blue eyes. Gold almost broke down and Amelia had to take the baby from him.

And Amelia handed Rose to her big brother.

Neal Cassidy looked down at the tiny face and knew he was going to love her and protect her for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **AWW. Did you think that Amelia was pregnant and Neal wasn't sure how to react? So Evanna is what I read was going to be Rumpelstiltskin's mother's name. She hasn't shown up in the show yet but I hope she's worth naming a kid after.**

 **Correction on the kid's name. I changed it in this edition due to the fact that Rumplestitskin's mom sucks. Belle's mom is a better choice.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. All that mattered in the world

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Wedding time!**

* * *

So maybe Amelia's magic was smarter than she was. And she hated to admit that.

When the mayor of Storybrooke wants a small wedding ceremony, that's exactly what she gets. Basically Regina Mills wanted something completely different from her first wedding. Less stiff, surrounded by people who cared, filled with love and support.

The ceremony was going to take place in the forest, it was supposed to symbolize where they met back in the Enchanted Forest. There about a dozen seats and the altar was an arbor but it looked like it belonged there. The arbor had ivy and roses winding up the sides. It was beautiful and simple. Maybe simple was better; the focus was the couple and the love between them. And that's all that mattered in the world.

Amelia sat with Neal and just looked around in wonder. They were sitting in the middle of the second row. There were about a dozen friends in attendance, including Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian, Gold, Belle, and the Merry Men.

Already at the altar were Robin and Little John as his best man. Tink stood up there as Regina's maid of honor. The two women had sorted out their differences and were best friends.

Mary Margaret turned around and saw Roland walking down the aisle with a small pillow. She stood up and everyone followed suit.

Then they saw Regina. She wore a knee length beaded white dress and held a small bouquet. And right next to her was Henry. Henry Daniel Mills was walking his mother down to the aisle to her True Love.

Archie was the one officiating this ceremony. He had a smile in his face, like he had been waiting for this day for years. And maybe he had.

There were simple vows, about love and second chances and opening up one's heart. Everything that came out of their mouths was straight from the heart.

The rings were exchanged and then came the moment everyone one was waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride." Archie told Robin.

The former thief pulled Regina close and there was their first kiss as husband and wife.

Suddenly they were showered by rose petals that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Amelia and Emma exchanged sideway glances and tiny smiles. They had to contribute somehow.

Regina looked up and smiled. She could have counted on one hand how many times she was this happy.

They finally walked to their friends and accepted their well wishes. Amelia tightly hugged Regina and Robin. She was so happy for the both of them. Robin was one of her oldest friend and teacher. Regina began as a villain but did a one eighty because of Henry. She had proven herself countless times that she could stand side by side with any hero in the town. Amelia couldn't be prouder.

There was no reception following the ceremony. Robin and Regina were heading to their honeymoon, a week away at a bed and breakfast in the neighboring town.

When they got back, Granny was hosting a party in their honor. Everyone in town was going to be invited so they could join in the celebration. Roland was spending the week with Marian. She had recently moved into her own two bedroom apartment above her shop.

So maybe Amelia's magic did know something she didn't. Sometimes she liked surprises.

* * *

 **Short, sweet, to the point. I love Regina and Robin, but I don't think I'm great at writing them.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Can you not look like a tourist?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Family Time! Fire, Hunter, Cobra times.**

* * *

They were finally going on a family vacation and no, Neverland did not count. Neal, Amelia and Henry were standing in the airport; they were heading to New York for a week. It hadn't been as hard as Amelia thought to convince Regina and Emma to let Henry out of the state.

Amelia had already taken her magic tonic so she could keep her memories when she dove over the town line. Yes, Storybrooke still had that issue.

They had already checked their bags and were just wandering the airport before they had to board.

Amelia's eyes were everywhere. This was completely a new experience for her. "So what do we do first?" She asked.

"Cinnabon!" Henry and Neal said at the same time. They sounded like very excited children.

"What's that?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the best thing on the planet." Henry told her.

"Basically it's heaven." Neal added.

* * *

Henry led the way to their seats when they boarded the plane. Amelia still had to choose where she wanted to sit, the window seat, the middle seat or the aisle seat.

She decided on the middle seat, letting Henry take the window seat. Her seat belt was fastened and they settled in.

"Mom, here.." Henry handed her a piece of gum. "It helps with the ear popping when the plane takes off."

Mom, Amelia still couldn't get used to being called mom by Henry. "Thanks kid." She took the gum and put it in her mouth.

Her first plane ride, she had been on a flying ship before, it couldn't be much different, right?

Amelia Hunter didn't remember the Jolly Roger having a safety video. And then the plane took off. She did not except to have to grab both Henry's and Neal's hands.

Her eyes closed and she focused on her breathing. She did not see Neal's tiny grin on his face. This was why he loved her, yes she was the strongest person he knew but she had moments where she was normal like everyone else.

* * *

"Amelia, wake up, we are going to start the descent soon." Neal whispered in her ear.

She didn't even realize she fell asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Henry. He had the window open. Amelia leaned over and saw the plane was flying over a busy city.

Henry handed her another piece of gum and Amelia barely had enough time to pop it into her mouth. Well, she learned the hard way, she did not like flying.

It took them forever to get off the plane, collect their bags and find a taxi. And driving in New York City, a nightmare. And coming from a person who survived the Horned King, that was saying a lot.

But they finally made it to the hotel, the Hilton Times to be exact. They had booked two rooms right next to each other. Henry went into his room while Neal and Amelia entered theirs.

"Call your moms right now, Henry." Called Amelia before he closed the door. She couldn't have Emma or Regina worrying. Upsetting either of them would the last thing Amelia ever wanted.

Then she took a look around the room. Amelia's jaw dropped. Amazing wasn't enough to describe the room and the view. Maybe a plane trip was worth it.

"So, you like it?" Neal had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it's amazing. So very different than Storybrooke, even the Enchanted Forest."

"Knew you would like it. Now, let's get ready for dinner, maybe we will order a movie to watch tonight. We have a big day of sightseeing tomorrow. And the day after that…"

"Play ball." Amelia finished for him.

* * *

"Seriously, can you not look like a tourist?" Neal almost pleaded with Amelia. She couldn't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk to look at the buildings. They already got yelled at a few times.

Amelia stopped yet again and stared at him. "But… I am a tourist. You want me to be something I'm not?"

Neal pressed his lips together. No, that is not what he wanted. Sometimes she was so difficult. "No, just pretend to blend in."

Which was not the best thing to say.

"Blend in? Not something I do well." Amelia was shocked and a little annoyed. Maybe this vacation wasn't a good idea. Maybe they did belong in Storybrooke. Maybe fairy tale characters should live or be around normal people.

"Yes, I know." And he just kept digging himself a bigger hole. What came over him?

Amelia stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at him. Henry saw that look in her eyes. "I'm going in the M&M store." He bolted inside.

"So what are you getting at?" Amelia scoffed.

Neal rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to the building. "I wouldn't change anything about you. You're just being a little stubborn."

"Stubborn, am I? What are you going to do about it?" She said it as a challenge. Yes, she wanted to challenge Neal in the middle of New York City.

He drew himself up to his full height and stared down at her. She only smirked back before Neal pulled her close. His lips found hers and it was rough, just what she wanted.

Her hands wrapped around his neck. They were completely clueless to the world around them.

Neal pulled back and whispered. "Just be nice to strangers and your wonderful charming self everywhere else."

"I'll be my charming self later, if you want." She leaned forward to bite his bottom lip. There was a dark look in her eyes.

"I am so glad we have two separate rooms and I brought my headphones." Came a disgusted voice next to them.

Neal and Amelia broke apart to see Henry standing there, holding a very large, very full bag of candy.

"That's a lot of candy…" Amelia observed.

"Most of them are souvenirs." Henry had to justify his purchases.

"Buddy, I know we have a large family but do you need all that candy?" Neal asked.

* * *

Let's go Yankees!

It was hard not to get wrapped up in the excitement of the crowd and the game. Amelia readjusted her new Yankees hat and popped some more cracker jack into her mouth.

Henry was in between Amelia and Neal and clearly having the time of his life. He hadn't been to Yankees stadium with Emma during his year in the city. So this was a first time for all three of them.

Take me out to the ball game…

Seriously that song was going to be stuck in her head now. And all the junk food she was eating, the popcorn and cotton candy and hot dogs… she was going to be spending so much time at the gym when they got home.

Neal had to explain the game to her. It was simple enough: one team hits the ball and tries to round the bases while the other team tries to stop them. And there were different positons. First base, second, base, third base and… umm. She couldn't remember the rest.

But she saw that Neal and Henry were having a great time and that was the best thing. Having her family happy and safe.

Amelia joined in the cheering and a little of the heckling. Then a ball was hit and instantly Neal and Henry were on their feet, just watching the ball sail over the stadium.

Home run.

* * *

 **FYI- there is a part of two**

 **Reviews?**


	4. The city that never sleeps

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **More family time.**

* * *

Another day of sightseeing, this time a bit slower pace. It was the art museums, even though Henry was bored out of his mind. But they did a quick walk through before they went out into the busy street. They all like to be a part of the action, surrounded by the buzz of the city. New York was certainly the city that never slept. From their hotel room, they watched people late into the night. The lights and noise never stopped. Amelia noticed quickly she couldn't see the stars, that was only thing that disappointed her about the city.

They walked the streets, Amelia had a tight hand inside of Neal's while Neal had a hand on Henry's shoulder. They were not going to lose each other, not after everything they had gone through.

"Cassidy? Neal Cassidy, is that you?" A stranger came up to Neal, Amelia and Henry on the busy New York street.

Neal stared for a second before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Jacob! It's been forever!" His hand was out for a handshake which turned into a hug and heavy pats on the back.

"Well, whose fault is that? You disappeared, just fell off the face of the Earth. Lisa! Look who the cat dragged in!" Jacob called to a woman down the street.

She saw Neal and smiled brightly. "Neal! How have you been?"

Henry slightly turned to Amelia. "Who are these people?" He asked under his breath.

"I don't know, just smile." She said in the same tone.

Neal returned her hug. "I moved…" He would have added more but Jacob stopped him when he saw Amelia and Henry.

"Neal, you didn't introduce us to your…?"

"Wife and son. I'm Amelia." Amelia smiled and held out her hand. So Neal had a life before coming to Storybrooke.

Jacob shook her hand but Lisa pulled her in for a hug.

"Congratulations! Neal, you really stuck gold with her." Amelia had to force herself not to laugh after that comment, she glanced over at Henry, who thought the same thing.

"How do you know Neal?" Amelia asked, she really wanted to know this.

"Jacob and I used to be on a bowling team with Neal once upon a time." Lisa answered. And again, Amelia and Henry had to keep a straight face. Then Lisa turned to Henry.

"I'm Henry." And he accepted the hug.

"How old are you?" Jacob asked.

"Fourteen." Henry answered.

Jacob turned to Neal, confused. "Wait what? Did I miss something?"

"It's a long story…" Neal started to say.

"You know what, how long are you in town? We should meet up for dinner. We can do all the catching up that we need then." Jacob suggested.

"We are free tomorrow night and would love that." Amelia answered for them.

"Great, sounds like it's going to be interesting. Neal, you know exactly where go." Jacob actually shook his hand this time and Lisa gave them all hugs.

"See you tomorrow night." She said before they both walked down the street.

At soon as they were out of ear shot, Amelia turned to Neal. "You used to bowl? What else don't I know?"

"At this point not much." Neal answered.

"Dad, so where are we going tomorrow night?" Henry asked.

"The small place we used to go after our bowling nights, you guys are going to like it."

* * *

It ended up being a small pizza place. They got a high top table and the five of them sat down.

"So Neal, where have you been hiding all this time?" Lisa asked, starting off the conversation.

"I moved to Storybrooke a few years back, that's where I met Amelia." Neal began the story.

"Oh tell us how you met." Lisa was so engrossed in the story, knowing it was going to be good.

"I'm the head librarian, but at the time I was doing odd jobs for Neal's father…"

"Neal, I thought your father was dead?" Jacob cut in, confused.

"He was dead to me. It took a while but we are on good terms now. He's happily remarried and has a daughter now." It was harder than he thought to tell Rosie that he wasn't coming to dinner during the week. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

"Aww, you are a big brother. Amelia, when does Neal come into the picture?" Lisa asked.

Amelia decided to give the lie version. "I needed Neal to help with a library event and he came into town. Things just kind of snowballed from there."

"Was it love at a first sight?"

"No, I don't believe in that. There was interest though. And now we are very close to our one year wedding anniversary." She reached and held Neal's hand.

Jacob turned to Henry. "And your mother is…?"

"Emma Swan. She and Dad had a brief relationship and gave me up so I could have a better life. I have an adopted mom back in Storybrooke." Henry never really had to explain his large crazy family to people. But there was a first time for everything.

"Do you get along with his other mothers?" Lisa asked Amelia.

"Emma, she's nice, we have similar experiences and histories. Regina on the other hand, I have wanted to murder her. Got one good punch on her once…"

"When was that?" Henry asked, shocked.

Amelia turned to him. "You were hanging out with your great grandfather at the time."

"Ohh." Henry still wanted to block that whole misadventure from his mind.

"But Regina is really nice now, she turned over a new leaf and now is married to my best friend." Amelia said.

"And Emma, is she happy?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Yeah, she's with my ex…" Amelia actually knew a little bit more but she didn't want Henry to know, yet.

"Basically holidays are crazy?" Lisa guessed.

"It could be a million times worse, like when we all first met…." Neal shook his head. Those were messy times and he was still shocked no one killed each other.

"We had to trust each other a lot, through all the craziness. We are one big happy family now. Actually I have pictures." Amelia pulled out her phone and began to scroll through. "Here's our wedding day…" She started to name people. "That's my adopted parents Michael and Helen… Jordan is my adopted sister, Aiden is her husband, those are their children Richard and Charlotte. The man walking me down the aisle is my other adopted brother, Derek. That's Neal's father and step mother…"

"Wow, Neal you look like your father…" Lisa commented.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…"

"That's Regina and Robin…"

Jacob turned to Henry. "So your adopted mom and step dad?"

"Yep. Robin has a son from his previous marriage. Roland is like my shadow. He's my first sibling, so far…" Henry said, glancing over at Amelia and Neal.

"And this is Emma and Killian…" Amelia continued her story, trying to ignore Henry. He really wanted siblings, but things took time.

"Emma's so pretty. Henry, you are a perfect combination of both of your parents." Jacob stated.

"That's your ex? He's… wow… why on earth would you end it with him? He's gorgeous…" Lisa was almost speechless. Yes, Killian had that effect on women.

"He like to word as 'devilishly handsome'. Killian and I wouldn't have worked out. We are much better as friends."

"Still think you are crazy. No offense Neal…"

* * *

"So this is Central Park? It's beautiful and peaceful. Almost reminds me of home." Amelia snuggled closer to Neal on a park bench.

"Home Storybrooke, or home Enchanted Forest, or home Prydain?" Neal had to ask, there were so many choices.

"Home Storybrooke." That was going to be her home forever.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad."

"I'm not going anyway Neal. You are stuck with me forever." She said then looked around and for a moment couldn't see Henry. Panic rose in her stomach. Then she saw him, talking to a girl. "Who's that girl talking to Henry?"

Neal looked over, confusion on his face. "I don't know. Maybe he just met her."

"They seem awfully friendly." Amelia took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked.

"Sending the picture to Emma. She and Henry lived here. Maybe she knows." Amelia didn't have to wait long for a text back _._

 _"_ _That's Violet, she and Henry were classmates. Come to think about it, he has been texting her a bit for the past few months."_

Something clicked in Amelia's mind. "Neal, Henry really wanted us to come here. Kept saying it would be fun…"

"He wanted to meet up with her…" Neal finished her thought.

"He duped us. Smart kid." Amelia had to give him credit. Now, should they embarrass him? Maybe a little, they were the parents after all.

Amelia got up and walked over to Henry and his friend. "Henry, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Henry looked up, they had figured out his plan. Well, neither Amelia or Neal were dense. "Mom, this is Violet, my classmate when I lived here. Violet, this is my mom."

"I thought Miss Swan was your mom?" Violet was a pretty girl about Henry's age.

"Sorry, Amelia is my step mom; my dad is over there on the bench… no now he's coming over here."

Neal had come over with an outstretched hand. "Hi Violet, nice to meet you."

"Hi Mr…"

"Cassidy. Neal Cassidy. Buddy, you should have told us you wanted to meet up with someone." Neal actually found the whole thing funny.

"So, where are you living now, Henry?" Violet asked.

"Storybrooke Maine, quiet little town right on the water. Mom, Emma's happy there. That's where her family is. Actually my whole family is there."

"Maybe I could come visit you sometime?" Violet asked, hoping for a positive answer. She seemed a little shy. It could have been because Amelia and Neal were standing right there. But in all honestly, they were tame compared to Emma and Regina.

"Yeah, that would be great." Henry would love for Violet to visit him in his crazy home town.

"Well, I have to go. It was great to see you." Violet began to walk off.

Henry had a silly look on his face as he watched her walk away. "What?"

"Oh nothing. So you want her to come to Storybrooke?" Neal asked.

"I think we can keep our craziness to a normal level." Amelia wasn't complete sure but they could try.

* * *

"Hey Henry, you all packed? We are going to be leaving soon." Amelia walked into Henry's room. She didn't see him at first, he was standing on the balcony looking over the City. Even with his back to her, Amelia knew what was going through his mind. She went to stand next to him. "Do you miss the city? This place has an energy that Storybrooke doesn't."

"No… kind of. It doesn't matter, Storybrooke is home." Henry didn't turn to look at her.

"But, you lived here for a year, you had a life here, your home was here even if it was fake.

"Home isn't a place, it's a person. Or in our case, a lot of people." He finally turned to her.

Amelia was taken back. He really surprised her sometimes. "You know, you are wise beyond your years?"

"I keep hearing that." A grin crossed his Henry. Amelia pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't know how she could get any luckier.

* * *

 **Aww. And there's Violet.**

 **News- I have a few new fan fictions in the works. The new stories are three more Once Upon a Time (one modern day AU, one to continue the Bounty Hunter chronicles, just the next generation, and one AU Enchanted Forest around Killian and an OC savior, one for Star Wars (an idea I have been playing around with since grammar school), a Harry Potter one from high school and two for a recent obsession, The Librarians. Will anyone follow me for that ride?**

 **Reviews?**


	5. You were right here all along

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sweet stuff now.**

* * *

It was a long overdue girls' night out at the White Rabbit. Along with the usual crowd, which was Amelia, Jordan, Marian, Ruby, Mary Margaret, Kathryn and Ashely. Emma was joining this this time. The Savior deserved a fun time every so often.

The music was loud and amazing. Everyone was dressed to the nines, or club nines in this case. The night was perfect. Good friends, good times, good lives.

The song turned to Justin Timberlake and suddenly there was a hand around her waist. Amelia turned around confused and saw Neal there.

"What are you doing here? Did you get lonely?" Amelia asked.

"I did miss you, but when it comes to getting your attention, you are the worse." He pulled her away from the dance floor.

"Get my attention? Why do you want my attention?" She smiled coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Reasons, but it's not so much me as someone needs Emma alone and not with her friends." Neal held her tight, looking around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia was so confused. Neal turned her around and saw Killian dancing with Emma. All of her friends had moved back to give them space.

Killian was leaned in close, whispering in Emma's ear. Maybe he was singing along.

 _Cause I don't want to lose you now_

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is the space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Coming back here to you, once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

Then he got down on one knee in front of her and Amelia saw a small sparkle. This was it, what he was planning for years. The happy ending that was years in the making.

Mary Margaret was next to Amelia, happy tears in her eyes. Did she know it was coming? Did David? Knowing Killian and his good form, he must have asked David first. Actually, Amelia would bet ten dollars he also asked Henry.

Amelia saw Emma nod, what else was she going to say? This man outraced cursed, traveled realms and time for her, he never left her or doubted her. He was her True Love.

Emma jumped into Killian's waiting arms, happiness radiating off of her. Lights appeared over them; clearly magic was unintentionally being used. Things like that happened when one was overjoyed.

Mary Margret finally reached her daughter and hugged her, then turned to Killian.

"Did you know he was going to do this tonight?" Amelia whispered in Neal's ear.

"Maybe. There are some things Killian Jones can't hide. Your friends knew and backed off. I had to pull you always."

"I was lost in the music. And I had known for years that he was going to propose." Amelia told him.

"Wait, when did he tell you?"

"When I was dress shopping, he came to save me. We had a heart to heart about deserving happiness. And he let it slip that he was going to wait until we were married to pop the question. He didn't want to steal our spotlight."

"Well, that was thoughtful of him. Let's go wish them well." Neal nudged her forward.

With excited smiles on their faces, Neal and Amelia walked over to Emma and Killian. Emma kept an arm around Killian and was staring at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for the both of you." Amelia said, hugging Emma.

Emma returned the hug. Then she hugged Neal. Amelia and Killian shared a small knowing smile.

"Thank you for not stealing our spotlight. You took your sweet time though." She told him.

"I wanted everything to be perfect. And now it is." He had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at Emma.

True Love was real.

* * *

 **The wedding is next.**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Someone worth running after

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Wedding, finally for these two.**

* * *

Emma was a princess so of course she was going to have a big wedding, whether she wanted one or not.

It was at the pier, Amelia and Regina might have had a hand in making sure the weather was perfect.

Killian was mingling with the guests before the ceremony. He graciously accepted all the well wishes from friends and almost family. He looked calm, cool and collected. But he was sweating under the collar. He was happy and excited but nervous. There were butterflies in his stomach and he had a dry throat that he could not fix.

Emma was inside a tent a few feet away. She knew there wasn't much holding Killian back from rushing into the tent to see her. Well, maybe just David, and Henry and Amelia and Neal. Some things had to stick to tradition.

She was nervously spinning the ring around her finger. Emma knew she was doing the right thing, she loved him. Maybe she just needed a tiny push. She pulled the curtain back and saw Amelia.

"Amelia…" Emma called as loudly she safely could. The librarian didn't turn around, she obviously didn't hear her name being called. So Emma turned to magic to get Amelia's attention. She gently pulled on her hair, making Amelia look around annoyed.

She saw Emma motioning her to get into the tent. "I'll be right back." Amelia told Neal before making her way over to Emma. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me you are getting cold feet."

"No, no… maybe… I don't know." Emma was actually pacing. "You were married to him, what's it like?"

Drug induced marriages did not count. Amelia shook her head and grabbed Emma's shoulders. She half planned on shaking some sense into her. "I am not you and Killian is a far cry from the man I married in a dream. You love him and he loves you. The two of you have an understanding; you are the definition of True Love. Now get out there."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Good." Amelia said before walking out of the tent and back to Neal. "Just had to talk some sense into Emma."

"The music is starting, we should grab a seat."

They sat down with Granny and Ruby. Up at the front were Lily and Elsa. Lily was the maid of honor as Emma's first friend and Elsa had transported over from Arendelle to see her friend marry the love of her life. Killian stood alone, but he knew his best man and groomsman had another job to do first.

The music started and August walked down with Mary Margaret. They were both all smiles. Neal and Amelia couldn't help but smile back.

Then, the moment everyone was waiting for, Emma appeared. On her right was David and on her left was Henry. The two most important men in her life were walking her down the aisle.

Killian was beyond happy, his jaw dropped when he saw Emma. There were tears in his eyes. The feared pirate captain was rendered speechless when he saw the woman he loved walking towards him, ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

He had to pinch himself just to make sure it was real.

Yep, that hurt. This was real.

Emma was all smiles as she slowly walked down the aisle. People were taking pictures. Mary Margaret was fighting a losing battle of not crying. Regina squeezed her shoulder.

David and Henry had goofy grins on their faces. They both knew it was a long time in the making.

They reached Killian. David turned to Emma and kissed her cheek. Emma gave Henry a hug before the three of them turned to Killian.

Killian received handshakes from both men. Honestly Henry wanted to hug him, but decided to wait until later.

Then Emma and Killian turned to Archie. The doctor was kept busy with all the weddings. Things were now going to slow down.

Their vows were simple and sweet, with some lines that made the both of them smile and remember fond moments in their past. Amelia snuggled closer to Neal and received a hand squeeze in response.

They said their 'I dos" with such confidence that made Amelia wonder what had come over Emma earlier.

"Killian, you may kiss the bride."

The pirate captain took that too its full potential and gathered Emma up in his arms and kissed her fully. Emma only returned it fully heartedly.

Applause filled the docks and the audience got to their feet. The newly married couple turned to their family and friends.

Now it was time for the party.

* * *

The reception was at the town hall, all the tables and chairs were pushed aside to make room for a dance floor.

Emma and Killian were naturals as dance partners. They barely broke apart. David put up a good fight to dance with his daughter.

So Killian was without a dance partner, but that did not last long when he noticed Amelia.

He walked over to her with his hand already out. "May I have this dance?" He looked at Neal, almost asking permission. The man nodded. Amelia bit back a smile and took his hand.

"You remember what happened the first time we danced?" Amelia asked. She did, clear as day.

He let a smile cross his face. "Only if you do, lass."

"Doubt I could ever forget that night." She said when they were close enough on the dance floor so no one would hear them.

"As long as you remember the good times more than the bad, I'll be happy."

They began to slowly move to the music. "Killian, I don't regret those six months, but at the same time, I am glad I got out when I did. I got my happy ending and you got yours."

"I know and thank you, Amelia." He spun her out and bought her back.

Amelia kept looked at Killian with a crooked smile.

"What?"

"I'm still waiting for you to say it."

"Say what?"

"That I was right." She answered, he looked confused. "A long time ago, I said that you would find a woman worth running after. You denied it."

"I'll say whatever you want when you say that I was right. Someone caught your eye and I have never seen you this happy."

"I asked first."

"Ladies first, good form and all."

Her eyes lit up for a second. "You were right.

* * *

Amelia ended the night on the dance floor with a microphone. Singing was her gift to the couple. But her song could be for anyone in the room.

 _Blessed for everything you've given me,_

 _Blessed for all the tenderness you show,_

 _Do my best with every breath that's in me_

 _To see you never go_

* * *

 **The song is Blessed by Christina Aguliera.**

 **This where "Beck and Call" comes into play.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. David's Password

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Fun times between David and Amelia.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter sat at her desk in the Storybrooke sheriff station on a dead Thursday afternoon. Her computer was acting up, again. Why was Storybrooke so slow when it came to technology? They were seriously still using dial up. She was tempted to hit the screen, maybe a good smack would make stupid thing work. Maybe it was just her computer; maybe she could just use someone else's computer.

She moved to David's desk and hit the enter button. A screen popped up, telling her the computer was password protected. She paused, was she really the type of person who broke into a person's computer?

Who was she kidding? Of course she was.

Now how hard was it to break into Prince Charming's computer? He was a simple guy.

Two minutes and four tries later, Amelia sat staring at the screen, basically out of options. Apparently it was harder than she thought.

Something suddenly dawned on her, maybe that could work, though honestly what were the chances? But at this point, she had nothing to lose.

She typed it in and to her shock the home screen popped up. A goofy grin grew on her face.

David then entered the station. "Hello Amelia…" He hung up his jacket then looked at her. "That's my computer…"

"I know." She responded with a straight face.

"There's a password on it…" He sounded worried and slightly betrayed.

"I know."

Silence filled the station. David looked guilty and Amelia tried to keep a straight face.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell Mary Margaret about my password." David half pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me, David…" Amelia started to say.

"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I vacation next week?" Now she was going to have some fun and bribe David Nolan.

"What? No, you can't have off next week. It's the end of the month, there's a ton of paperwork to do here."

"Oh okay." She sighed and took out her cell phone. "Hi Mary Margaret. Nothing much, the computers here are weird. You think I should talk to Regina about getting new ones? So I was wondering if you wanted to bring the kids by the library sometime next week?" She listened to Mary Margaret's answer.

David had paled in his seat.

"You can't do next week? What about the week after? I'm free then too." She said sweetly. David made a cutting motion across his throat. "Did I tell you these computers are slow? Ok, next week is good? Great, see you then." Amelia hung up the phone with a cheeky smile on her face.

But she wasn't done yet. "So, can I leave now, David?"

"No."

She shrugged her shoulder and picked up her phone again. "You know who else needs to know about these computers… Emma…"

"See you tomorrow, Amelia! Better yet, see you in two weeks." David half yelled at her.

"Thank you David, you are so reasonable." She stood up, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

Where she promptly ran into Killian Jones. And she struggled not to smile. "Killian, see you in two weeks, David gave me vacation."

Killian's smile faded and he turned to David. "Dave, how come you gave her vacation? I have been asking for weeks for one day off." He complained.

"Because he likes to keep you around, Killian." Amelia gave him her brightest smile.

"He likes me?" Killian asked.

"A lot…"

"Amelia…" David growled.

"See you guys in three weeks." Amelia finally walked out of the station.

She would keep her promise to David, after she bribed him to high heaven. She would keep his password a secret.

David Nolan's password wasn't his wife or his daughter or his son or his grandson but someone else entirely.

* * *

 **So, what is David's password?**

 **FYI- My Librarians one-shot is published "Second Fiddle**

 **Another thing, so Lucifer is kind of my new favorite show, reminds me of someone else. I have an one shot in mind. Yay or nay on publishing it?**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Date Time

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Cute and emotional scene between Neal and Amelia.**

* * *

Amelia hid the grin on her face when she came up behind Neal in the kitchen one Saturday morning. "Want to go on a date?"

"Now? This is a surprise, what do you have in mind?" He turned and looked down at her, his hazel eyes shining.

"It's a surprise. Just dress comfortably." She told him. What she had in mind would involve getting messy and sweaty. "Meet me in the car in ten minutes."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Twelve minutes later, she was driving through the streets of Storybrooke. It was spring and it finally felt like spring. Amelia was not a fan of the Maine winters.

Neal had no idea where they were going, his first guess was maybe a run in the woods. He had been saying in passing that he would like to join her on the daily jogs. Just something for them to do together.

But he became confused when she stopped the car and he looked around. "Umm, Amelia, why are we at the cemetery?" He knew she went here often, for Derek mostly. Though recently she built a headstone for her parents, her brother and her uncle. Just a place she could talk to them and feel their presence.

Amelia got out of the car and headed to the truck. Neal's eyes widened as he watched her pull out two sledgehammers. "There's something we need to do." She handed him one.

"I love you, but I don't really want to spend another night in jail for destruction of public property. I don't think they got new beds in there yet." Neal stated.

"Don't worry, Emma already knows. Come on…" Amelia led the way.

Neal followed, reading names on the stones as he walked. They were random names, just to make the cemetery look full. The only real people here were Regina's father, mother and first love. And…

"Oh."

Neal stopped short and just stared. His own name stared up at him. This was a very weird unsettling feeling in his soul. Right, everyone that thought he was dead.

"I hate seeing that every time I visit my parents." Amelia's voice was soft. "I hate reminders that I held your dead body. I hate remembering the funeral and the coffin being lowered into the ground. I hate being handed the shovel to cover it with dirt."

Neal wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He also hated that memory and the memory of holding her dead body. But, after both of those heartbreaking moments came True Love's Kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Neal pulled back. "Then let's get rid of it."

Amelia smiled and picked up her sledgehammer. "Would you like the honor of the first hit?"

"Yes, I would." Neal said, and then delivered a hard blow to the top right corner.

For the better part of an hour, Amelia and Neal demolished the headstone, leaving only a pile of rocks on the ground.

They sat on the grass and looked at their hard work. "We work well together." Neal said.

"Did you just figure that out?" Amelia asked.

They were silent. Then Neal spoke up. "Since the land is already bought… maybe you could… I mean you have a spot for your parents…"

She turned to him and understood completely. Amelia closed her eyes, focused her magic and spun her finger.

In front of them, replaced by the pile of rocks, stood a small headstone. It had one word, one name: Milah.

Neal didn't ask for much and very rarely talked about his mother. The adult in him might never forgive her for abandoning him but the child in him wanted to make peace. "If she hadn't have left, I would not be here, with you." He whispered.

"I know. Both of our mothers made difficult choices that shaped our lives."

* * *

 **Aww. They have a weird idea of date night.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. The newest addition to the family

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Hehe, newest addition.**

* * *

Autumn was Amelia's favorite season: colorful leaves, the nip in the air, warm sweaters, the needed pumpkin lattes, and snuggles by the fire.

She loved her morning runs even more, iPod blasting in her ears, hood pulled over her head, feet pounding on the ground.

Amelia was thinking about her amazing life, Neal was working and together they were starting a normal life. Henry was splitting his time between his three families. He also had not stopped asking for a sibling.

Maybe if she wasn't so focused on her run, Amelia would have realized she was being followed.

Something was watching her every move, calculating if continuing to follow her was worth it. Wondering if she would even realize.

It took Amelia until she got home and opened the door to the apartment. A small brown ball of fur ran past her legs, through the door and into the living room.

She watched in silent confusion as a chocolate lab puppy circled her couch a few times then jumped up on it and curled up.

Neal walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, heard you come in, I stopped at the bakery, picked up some bagels…" He saw that something took up resident on their couch. "Is that a puppy?"

"Yeah, I think it followed me home." Amelia answered, just staring at the puppy.

"And now you are normal, normal people have dogs follow them home." Neal joked; he clearly remembered how he met Blinky. The ball of light never stayed too long in Storybrooke, she went back to Prydain often. "So, are we keeping it?"

They looked over at the couch; the puppy's head popped up and stared at them. Puppy eyes and all.

"How are we supposed to say no to that face? You okay with a puppy?" Amelia asked Neal.

"I am amazing with a puppy." Neal smiled and hugged her. Their little family was growing.

Then Amelia's cell phone rang. "Hey David… oh a puppy got loose from the animal shelter… a chocolate lab… you want me down by the station to lend a hand? Give me two seconds…" Amelia paused and looked Neal who walked over to the couch. The puppy careful sniffed Neal then climbed into his lap. "It's in my living room. Oh sorry, she is in my living room. Yeah, she followed me home this morning. Yes, Neal and I are keeping her."

She hung up the phone and looked at Neal. "You want me to run to the store to pick up the puppy stuff?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll stay with Pumpernickel." Amelia stared at Neal in confusion. "Yes, I just named her Pumpernickel."

Pumpernickel was introduced to the rest of the family and took a quick liking to Henry. He had another shadow now.

* * *

 **Puppy! How many of you thought it was a baby?**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Be something you aren't

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Neal walked into the Halloween party at Granny's. Amelia had been very serious about him not seeing her costume until that night at the party. No hints, no nothing. What could she possibly have up her sleeve?

He adjusted his quiver or arrows. No, he wasn't Robin Hood or Legolas. Neal Cassidy was Hawk Eye. Did he pick his costume so maybe Amelia would be Black Widow? He would never tell.

He scanned the dinner for friends. He saw Killian dressed as a priest and the real Robin Hood dressed as a cowboy. Amelia was going to get a huge kick out of those costumes. Mary Margaret and David were Superman and Wonder Woman. Nathan was a vampire. Aiden and Jordan had a family costume going on with Aiden as the tinman, Jordan as Dorothy, and the twins as the scarecrow, and the lion. Regina was standing with Henry, the mayor was an old west sheriff and Henry was a pirate. Neal noticed Emma was a fairy. Were she and Henry doing a Peter Pan theme? Clearly Killian was not in on that. Neal did not see his father or Belle, maybe they wanted to spend Rosie's first Halloween at home. Well, he and Amelia had stopped over there earlier in the day. Rosie was the cutest ladybug Neal had ever seen. Neal ended up going over to Nathan and the two of them got lost in stories and drinks.

He lost track of time and looked around the diner. Had Amelia shown up yet?

He saw Ruby as a sexy zombie bride behind the counter. And someone was standing there with her.

Neal saw the giant wings first. Then the red hair and the white dress.

Amelia must have felt Neal's eyes burning into her back because she turned around. Her makeup was light but her eyes were shinning, she smiled and walked over to Neal.

"So I take it you're okay with me not being Black Widow?" She asked.

Neal couldn't speak. He just took in the whole outfit. The neckline was tastefully low and it hung to her every curve. The dress was white with a gold ribbon crossed her waist a few times. There was a high silt that showed off her shoe choice for the night, high gold sandals. The halo sat, if not slightly crooked, on her head and the wings were magical.

"Neal, you going to answer your wife?" Nathan asked.

Neal blinked a few times to collect his thoughts. "You are not an angel." He made a joke.

"But Halloween is all about being something you're not." She answered then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry; I'll turn back into a devil later." She meant every word of it. A slow kiss on his neck made his Adam's apple bob.

And her work here was done. She backed away only to have Neal grip her hand. "Can I start the car now?"

"No, that would be rude. We can't leave now." She gave him a smile. "I'd rather the car wasn't left running." Then she went back to her friends.

"Too late."

The party lasted a few more hours. Amelia and Neal kept sneaking glances at each other.

"So why are not joined at the hip with your husband." Marian asked as she adjusted her sleeve. She wore a purple princess gown. Besides her, Ashely was a ballerina.

"Because that not where she wants to be joined with him." Ruby answered. There was a laugh at the counter. "I think if she gets within arm's reach, he'll drag her into the storage room…"

"Again." Amelia said. That earned her a shocked look. She suddenly felt guilty and looked away.

An evil thought rose in her mind. She focused it and magically sent it right to Neal's mind. Something that involved red lace and breath taking kisses.

Across the room, Neal suddenly stood at full attention and met her eyes. His eyes looked almost dangerous. Amelia loved this side of him, when he took control. He stood up and strolled over to where Amelia was sitting with her friends.

"Ruby, thank you for a lovely party. It's getting late and I need to take my angel home."

Ruby nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Go, you two have fun."

Amelia basically hopped off the stool and together she and Neal left the dinner.

"Should we walk or…" She started to say but Neal's lips stopped her. Hot, heavy and almost desperate. She giggled and engulfed them in a cloud of yellow smoke.

* * *

 **So, what could possibly happen next?**

 **Reviews?**


	11. What I'm thankful for

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Not going to say much about this chapter, just enjoy again.**

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around rather quickly. Granny's became the place for every holiday. All the tables were pushed together and most of the town was gather together. Mary Margaret, David had Luke. Regina and Robin and Roland sat at one end. Gold and Belle had Rosie in her high chair. Emma and Killian sat with Henry. Neal and Amelia were with Marian and Nathan while Michael and Helen were fawning over their grandchildren. Jordan and Aiden just watched. The dwarves all sat together. Granny and Ruby brought out the large platters. A simple prayer was said before everyone dug in.

After the meal, David stood up. "I want to thank everyone for coming. I want to go around the table to say what we are thankful for." It was very hard not to have repeats, they were mostly family, friends, food, safety, second chances.

It came around to Amelia. "I am thankful for nights that turn into mornings, friends that turn into family, dreams the turn into reality and likes that turn into love." She smiled.

Then Henry stood up. "I am thankful that my family is a real family and no one wants to kill each other anymore. I am also thankful to my dad and Amelia for making me a big brother…"

Amelia promptly began to choke on her cider. Neal just laughed it off. "Buddy, I think you are jumping ahead of yourself." They had been trying but they hadn't been _trying_.

"Umm, actually he's not…." Amelia had finally regained her breathing. Neal turned to stare at her. Silence fell over the diner. "I took the test this morning and was going to tell you later…"

"You're… We're..?" Neal was barely able to form complete sentences.

"Yeah, we are." There was an impish smile on her face.

Neal grabbed her face and began to kiss her senselessly.

"Guys, I don't want to lose my appetite. Isn't this what led to the baby?" Henry sounded grossed out.

Someone gave him a light tap on the back of the head and other arms were pulling Amelia into hugs. Helen was the first one, followed by Jordan, Belle, Emma, and Mary Margaret. Neal received his fair share of handshakes and pats on the back. Gold gave Neal a tight hug. Now both he and his son were going to properly experience fatherhood and grand fatherhood.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Back in their apartment later that night, Neal sat in the chair, Amelia was in his lap. Both of their hands were on her stomach.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Neal was over the moon.

"You don't have any more crazy family members we have to worry about, do we?" Amelia asked. She knew that Pan was taken care of and Gold had turned a new leaf, for good now.

"Nope, I think we are done with my family. Now it's just your family we have to worry about." Neal joked. She nudged his shoulder playfully.

He looked around the apartment. "We need a bigger place, don't we?"

Amelia followed his gaze. It was perfect fit for the two of them and the puppy and occasionally Henry. But adding a baby and who knew how many after that, they needed more room.

"We should start looking next week. I want a dining room and a yard."

* * *

 **Baby! Happy now? You should have known when she choked on her non-alcoholic drink. Aww! House shopping next.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. We just made a deal

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **House shopping, but who is taking them?**

* * *

At least house shopping wasn't as painful as wedding dress shopping. Amelia and Neal were in this adventure together with Gold as their guide. It took two weekends and they saw five houses.

Too big, too small, not in the best condition, located on a busy street.

Henry joined them when they went to see the last one on a Saturday afternoon. He came with Pumpernickel on her leash. "She's going to be living here too." Henry explained. How were Amelia and Neal supposed to argue with that logic?

They walked up the porch; Gold was already there and opened the door to them. As soon as they walked in, Amelia and Neal just knew.

Large foyer with a coat closet, straight eye line to the kitchen, living room and dining room. There was a staircase that led to the second floor.

Amelia barely heard Gold tell them when the house was built, the square footage but she did tune in when he said there were eight bedrooms and six bathrooms. There was also a basement and a two car garage. There was a large back yard with a porch.

Gold left Amelia and Neal to their own tour. They were in a daze. It was perfect. They studied each room and instantly saw themselves in every room.

Amelia and Neal were back in the foyer with excited grins on their faces. Henry had already picked his room and was now in the backyard with Pumpernickel. Gold stood off to the side and watched his grandson until he couldn't say no to the puppy face and joined in the game of catch.

"So…" Neal began.

"I really like it." Amelia told him.

"I do too, but can we afford it?"

"I doubt your father would show us houses we couldn't afford, Neal."

"So, are we putting in an offer?" Neal just wanted to make sure.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Do it."

Neal smiled and gave Amelia a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the back door. "Dad, can we get a minute?"

Gold joined them in the foyer. "Well dearies, what do you think of the house?"

"It's perfect." Amelia answered.

"We want to put in an offer. How much is this house going for?" Neal asked.

"Is this the one?" Gold asked evenly, avoiding the question.

"Yes." They were so sure this was the one.

Gold nodded and waved his hand. Instantly, there were three keys in his palm. He held them out to Neal and Amelia.

Neal stared. "Papa, what are you doing?" There were times that Neal turned back into a child.

"I am trying to make up for the past." Gold answered honestly. He knew he had a long way to go, but this was a start.

Amelia was speechless and her hand reached out the take them. But then she froze. "What's the price?"

"No price for family, dearie." He didn't seem completely honest. He amended his answer when they both gave him a hard stare. "Sunday night dinners."

Now that was a price they could pay. They were supposed to say thank you at this point but they still couldn't form words. Gold understood and just nodded. He saw himself out of the house.

Neal and Amelia began to look around the house, their house.

"My father just bought us a house..." Neal was able to say something.

"We made a deal with him…" Amelia said, finally voicing those words. Then she followed Gold outside.

"Rumple…" She called after him. He stopped and turned to face her. What she did next, he never saw coming.

Amelia Hunter hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered.

"Like I said, dearie, anything for family." And he meant every word of it.

Amelia pulled back and didn't care that she had to wipe tears from her face. She finally had everything she dreamed of.

Gold walked to his car and left Amelia standing in the front yard.

Neal came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Welcome home."

* * *

"We have a house now. I can't believe it." Amelia told Emma a week later. They were sitting in Emma's kitchen. "It's perfect, we all fell in love with it the moment we walked in. Its move in ready so we can spend Christmas in our home…." Amelia stopped and in that moment the reality dawned on her. Christmas in their home.

Emma smiled and gasped her hand. "I'm so happy for you."

Amelia smiled. She just needed someone to talk to who would understand everything.

Killian entered the house with Henry. "So what's the lad saying that you and Neal bought a house?"

"We are the proud owners of a beautiful house. Actually it was gift from Gold." Amelia said.

Both Emma and Killian paled. "You guys made a deal with him? What was the price?" Emma sounded worried.

"It's to make up for the past. And the price was Sunday night dinners. That's not terrible."

* * *

 **Aww. I knew I wanted Amelia to hug Gold at some point and this seemed like the perfect time.**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Perfect choices

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

It took a week but the house became a home with a lot of help from the family. Walls painted, furniture moved in, little homey touches here and there.

Amelia was sitting on the couch, admiring all the hard work of the past few weeks. The house they got was now really a home. All the rooms were set up, Henry was putting the finishing touches on his and the nursery was just waiting for a person.

Neal walked into the room, kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. "How's the baby today?"

"Active, very active. I'm going to be bruised by the time it's born." Yes they called their child an it. They did not want to find out what they were having. The color scheme and the furniture was just decided but no moved in. It was between purple and pink butterflies and a green jungle theme.

"So, I think we should talk about godparents, in case something happens to us. And knowing us, anything could." Neal brought up that topic.

Amelia looked at him, thoughtfully. "We aren't normal, are we?"

"No, not at all. I have an idea of who we could pick…

She instantly knew exactly who he meant. "Yes, I think they would be perfect."

* * *

Amelia and Neal walked into Granny's the day after Christmas and saw the two people they needed. They wanted to wait for the holiday to die down before asking.

"Hey, you two got a second?" Amelia asked. There was no argument, so the four of them sat down in a booth.

"So, Amelia and I were taking, our child is going to need very capable and protective guardians…"

"Emma, Killian, would you be godparents for our child?" Amelia had a giddy smile on her face.

The two people in question just stared, speechless. Emma was the first to be able to form words. "Us, really?"

"Yeah, I know it's odd to pick our exs but if both Neal and I die it was probably in a crazy battle that you two survived."

That was logic no one could argue with. Emma jumped up to hug Amelia. "Of course we will."

Killian was still staring at Amelia and Neal. Yes, he had come very far from the person they first met, but to be guardian of their child… it was almost too much. He stood up and hugged Neal.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Killian, I can't breathe." Neal said. Killian let go and moved to hug Amelia.

She promptly stopped him. "You are not hugging me, I'm carrying a baby." Amelia pointed to her cheek.

He understood and kissed her cheek instead.

They all sat down again. "So have you two discussed names yet?" Emma asked.

"No, we still don't know what we are having." Neal answered.

Amelia, on the other hand, had a few names in mind, but kept them to herself.

* * *

 **Aww, that seems to be the running theme here. Killian is going to be an amazing godfather. Thoughts have already been forming in my head. Next saga!**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Ten fingers, ten toes

**Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Baby time!**

* * *

The next few months flew by and pretty soon, Amelia couldn't see her feet anymore and had to leave the running of the library solely to Belle and the station to David and Emma.

But they still did weekly dinners with Gold, Belle and Rosie.

It was supposed to be a nice quiet dinner but the baby had other plans. Amelia and Neal had barely walked through the front door of Gold and Belle's house when the pain started.

Amelia froze then grabbed Neal's hand. It took her a moment, but it dawned on her. "Neal, I think my water just broke…" She calmly stated, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He stared back shocked. As did Gold and Belle.

"Rumple, transport Amelia and Neal to the hospital, I'll take Rosie to my father's, Then I'll bring your parents to the hospital. Amelia. You will be fine." Belle took control.

Gold transported Amelia and Neal to the hospital where Amelia was quickly seated in a wheelchair.

The pain continued and Amelia struggled to keep her magic under control and not break random things. Gold stayed in the waiting room, he was going to greet the other family members when they came. Neal began to follow Amelia and the nurses but stopped and ran back to his father.

"Dad, I need you to put a spell on me, actually just my hands. I don't want Amelia to break them." He asked.

Gold nodded. He actually did the same thing for himself when Belle gave birth. The sweet innocent librarian had a death grip.

A purple cloud appeared over Neal's hands and they felt like they were made of metal.

'Thanks dad." Neal said then ran down the hallway.

* * *

Soon enough the waiting room was full. Belle bought Michael, Helen, Jordan and Nathan. Aiden had stayed home with the twins. Helen immediately asked the front desk what room Amelia was in and headed over. She had been a midwife back in the Enchanted Forest and needed to be there. Henry bounded into the room with Emma and Killian in tow. He was super excited to meet his baby sibling.

And the waiting began.

Killian sat between Emma and Henry, he couldn't stop his tapping foot and he resisted the urge to pace the room like Gold was doing.

"You alright there, Captain?" Henry asked.

"Aye, lad, I'm fine." He stopped his tapping for all of two seconds.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Henry always seemed to know. Emma looked up from her magazine.

Killian sighed. "I'm just worried about Amelia. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it was common that both the mother and child would not survive childbirth."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand. "Science has come a long way since then. Helen is with her. Amelia is one of the strongest people we know. She and the baby are going to be fine."

Killian believed her and leaned his forehead against hers. She seemed to read his mind, that when their time came, he was going to be a mess. That was true love.

Suddenly, the lights in the room and the adjoining hallway flickered a few times.

* * *

"One more giant push. Amelia, you are doing great." Helen said.

There was a lot of sweat on Amelia's face; she had a death grip on Neal's hand. "No, I can't push anymore." She cried.

"Amelia, you have to. I believe in you." Neal said, gently kissing her forehead.

Her eyes suddenly turned yellow and she pushed like her life depended on it. And a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl. Amelia and Neal, you have a daughter." Helen told them.

Amelia leaned her head back, exhausted beyond reason but she was happy. Now she could finally hold her bundle of joy.

Helen cleaned the baby and handed her to Amelia.

She was perfect, tiny nose, a full head of red hair and a tiny yawn. Amelia had to attempt to blink back the tears. Neal, on the other hand, didn't bother. This was the most beautiful sight, his True Love and his daughter.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Sophia." Amelia answered, looking up at Neal with love in her eyes. "Sophia Eleanor."

Helen attempted to stop the gasp that came from her, but didn't really stand a chance. She couldn't wait to hold the baby.

"Neal, do you want to take her out to the waiting room? I want a moment alone." Amelia asked. Neal nodded and carefully took his daughter.

When he left the room, Amelia felt comfortable enough to break down. This was her happy ending but there were so many people missing. People who should have been sharing this day with her. People like her mother, her father, her brother, even her uncle. And of course Derek. He would have thrilled to have a niece.

Amelia only allowed herself a few minutes of grief before looking forward to the future.

* * *

The doors opened and Neal stood there with a pink bundle. "Henry, you want to meet your little sister?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Henry jumped up and ran to his father.

"Sit down and be careful with her head." Neal told him.

Everyone gathered around the very proud big brother. Michael gave Gold a very firm pat on the back, one grandfather to another.

"Neal, she's beautiful." Emma said.

Neal beamed. "Ten fingers, ten toes, she's perfect."

"What's her name?" Killian asked. He had no idea what the choices were.

"Sophia Eleanor." Neal answered. That earned a gasp from Michael, Jordan and Nathan. Well Amelia naming her daughter after their mother was a no brainer.

* * *

Robin, Regina and Roland stopped by the next day. Amelia had Sophia snuggled in her arms, singing her songs. Neal said in the chair next to them, filming the scene on his phone.

"Congratulations the two of you." Robin greeted them. He leaned over to kiss Amelia's forehead. "She's beautiful like you."

"How are you feeling, Amelia?" Regina asked, her well-being came first.

"Tired but happy." Amelia answered.

"I'm so happy for you. She's perfect." Regina said, picking up Roland so he could see his baby cousin. Yes, they were all going to be cousins, it would only makes things simpler.

"When is my baby sister coming?" Roland asked.

Neal and Amelia exchanged shocked looks. Apparently Henry was not the only one who wanted a sibling.

"Soon buddy." Robin answered then kissed Regina's cheek.

It took Amelia a moment to understand. "Wait, Regina… you're?"

The mayor looked overjoyed. "Yes, I'm three months along."

"I would hug you, but…" Amelia smiled down at Sophia. "Congratulations!"

Neal hugged Robin then Regina.

Their crazy family just kept getting bigger.

* * *

Amelia and Neal brought Sophia home a week ago and were settling into a routine. Henry helped out when he come. Pumpernickel's spot was right next to Sophia, keeping her safe from everything. Sophia felt at home in her pink and purple room and adored the butterfly mobile over her crib. Her favorite stuffed animal quickly became a little pig.

Amelia stirred in her sleep and moved her arm over to only air. She bolted up, where was Neal? She listened very carefully.

She heard him, them actually, downstairs. Amelia quietly walked down to the living room to find Neal walking the length of the living room with a cooing Sophia.

Neal noticed Amelia. "She woke up, didn't want to bother you. I've just been telling her stories about how amazing her mom is." He kissed the top of Sophia's head.

"What about her dad? He's pretty awesome too."

"One parent at a time."

* * *

 **AdorkableAlyssa, you have NO idea how hard it was for me to stay quiet. Sadly, when it comes to keeping my mouth shut, I'm like Snow White. We are so on the same wave length it's scary.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Snowflake kisses

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sophia's first Christmas.**

* * *

It had snowed all day, blanketing Storybrooke in a sense of wonder and peace. The pawn shop had been quiet, not that it got a lot of customers who were just browsing. Neal had learned quickly that people only entered the shop if they needed Gold's help. And Neal could count himself among those people.

Oh well, quiet days provided father son bonding time.

Neal left the shop earlier that he usually would have. He carefully drove through the streets; some stores had begun to put up Christmas decorations. Waving snowmen, blinking colored lights, giant trees. Fairy tale characters seemed to go over the top when it came to holidays. Neal loved every moment of it all.

He pulled into his own shoved driveway. Henry must have done it, or maybe not. His son had three homes so three driveways and three walk ways.

The other person was Amelia, who would have used her magic. She wasn't a fan of the touching snow or the cold in general. She preferred to be bundled up in a blanket watching the snow fall than shovel it.

Plus Sophia was little and unexpectedly using her magic at random times. Life wasn't boring, Neal would tell anyone that.

He exited the car and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. He carefully walked to the front porch and before he could reach for his key, the door opened and Amelia slid out.

There was a gleeful twinkle in her eyes and glitter in her hair. "Hi honey…" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So you like Christmas, right?"

Neal stared at her. Who didn't like Christmas? "Of course I like Christmas. Giving presents, songs, time with family, good will towards all… why? What did you do?"

"I might have gone overboard with the decorations…" Amelia sounded guilty as she opened the door.

They stepped into their own private winter wonderland.

Overboard was an understatement.

A huge tree stood in the corner, white lights twinkled on it, and strings of red beads were draped on the branches. There were dozens of ornaments covering the tree.

Tinsel and lights hung over the windows and the banister just had garland. The couch and chairs now had Christmas pillows and blankets on them.

Pumpernickel had on an elf costume that Neal had to bite back a laugh when she entered the room.

Sophia was in her bouncy seat, staring at the wonder her mother had put up. As soon as she saw her father, she stretched out her arms to him. Neal picked her. "So Sophia, do you think your mother went overboard with her Christmas decorations?"

Sophia blinked and suddenly a pile of Christmas books appeared on the coffee table and Christmas music began to play.

Neal and Amelia laughed. "I think Sophia thinks you didn't go overboard enough." Neal stated.

"Thank you sweetheart." Amelia kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Anything else I forgot?"

Sophia looked up and her parents followed her gaze. There was a sprig of mistletoe above them.

"Merry Christmas Neal."

"Merry Christmas Amelia and many more." Neal drew Amelia close for a kiss.

* * *

 **Aww, part of me can picture myself doing this in real life.**

 **FYI- I am branching out with my fandoms and there is a Lucifer fan fiction that I just started. It's called "Just Visiting". Please go check it out.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Do you trust me?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, we are skipping ahead slightly. Sophia is about a year and a half old and she is getting a cousin, of sorts.**

* * *

Emma Swan was resting on her bed and couldn't for the life of her remember what color her toes were. Pink? Purple? Red? Coral? Blue? Green? And she couldn't even look for herself. She hadn't been able to see her toes for weeks.

Emma was pregnant with her second child, her first with Killian Jones. Her due date was a couple weeks away and part of her was over it. She just wanted to hold her baby. And see the complete love in Killian's eyes.

Soon enough their family would have a little princess or little pirate. Or pirate princess, with parents like Emma and Killian, it was going to be an adventure.

Ow.

Emma moved to what she thought was a more comfortable position.

Ow. Ow.

Nope, worse position.

What was going on with her? The baby was too early.

She was hit with another wave of pain and finally screamed.

Kilian appeared at her side, as if by magic. "Swan, love, is it the baby?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Yes, I don't understand…" More pain came over her.

He grabbed the phone and quickly called Mary Margaret.

Henry was outside the door and of the three people in the house, he was the calmest. He was already making his own call. "Amelia, it's my mom. I think it's the baby…" Henry wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Amelia appeared in front of him in a cloud of yellow smoke. "Wow."

"Thanks." She hugged him. "Now, where's Emma?" Amelia followed Henry to the bedroom. "Emma, look at me. Tell me where it hurts. Are you experiencing headaches, dizziness?" She began poking around and Emma instantly lunched up, her magic sent a lamp flying in Killian's direction.

The pirate captain ducked in time and looked terrified.

"Ok, that answers that question." Amelia said, looking around the room. She spotted a dream catcher and grabbed it. She placed her hand over Emma and pulled energy out of her and stored it in the dream catcher.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret entered the room.

"I took Emma's magic for the time being. There are a lot of things in this room that could go flying." Amelia responded. She went back to poking. "Damn it." She said under her breath.

"We need to get her to hospital." David did not like how much pain his daughter was clearly in.

Amelia gave an odd laugh. "We are not moving her. This baby is going to be born right here." She got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margret sounded panicked.

"To call my mom." Once in the hallway, Amelia was on the phone. "Mom, Emma's going into early labor, the baby is in trouble. I need you. Can I transport you over now?"

It wasn't even a question. Helen was in the room two seconds later and immediately went to the bedroom.

That's when Amelia noticed a pacing Killian.

He was saying things under his breath. "She can't die… the baby can't die… this can't be happening…"

Amelia tried to get his attention and get him to breath. "Killian…"

"She died in childbirth…"

"Killian…" Amelia's voice got louder.

"I can't lose her… I lost my mother…"

"Killian, do you trust me?"

"I can't lose her…" He did not even acknowledge her.

At the end of her rope, Amelia slapped Killian across the face. His blue eyes were wide at her. "The next word out of your mouth had better be yes or I swear to the gods I will slap you again. Do you trust me?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Good answer. Emma is in good hands. Helen and I have her. She is going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. Everything will be fine. Give yourself five minutes then come into the room."

Amelia entered the bedroom. Helen had everything ready for an unexpected home birth. Mary Margaret was at Emma's side, holding her hand. David was in the living room with Henry.

Finally Killian entered the room and took Emma's other hand.

About two hours later, Helen finally said it. "Come on Emma, one last push."

Emma pushed with every fiber of her being and out came a healthy screaming baby boy.

After he was cleaned off, he was handed to Emma who held him close. Then Killian took him and didn't bother holding back the tears of joy.

No one was surprised when Amelia was named Liam David Jones' godmother.

* * *

 **I really enjoy writing sweet scenes.**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Our little secret

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The day before Father's Day, Amelia Cassidy sat with her almost three-year-old daughter Sophia at the kitchen table. She was supervising the massive amount of glitter Sophia was applying to the card. Amelia bit back a giggle at the thought of Neal covered in glitter.

"Mommy, what did you get Daddy for Father's day?" Sophia asked. She already had a poem prepared and the card was almost done.

What did she get him indeed? Amelia's hand went to her stomach and smiled. She might be the only woman in the world who liked to be pregnant. Maybe it was because her very first one didn't last.

"Sophia, remember how you were begging for a baby brother or sister since Liam was born?" Amelia started, after all, it wasn't just Neal's gift, but the family's.

"Yes." Sophia responded.

"Can you keep a secret?" Amelia asked, she knew Sophia could keep her mouth shut, she wasn't related to Mary Margaret after all. She met Sophia's eyes, they were copies of Neal's. "Well, you are getting one."

Sophia caught on quick and screamed in delight. She hugged Amelia tight.

"You are going to be an amazing big sister." Amelia said, knowing it was going to be very true.

If someone had told the former bounty hunter that this was her life, she would have thought they were crazy.

"So, let's get this card signed before Daddy comes home. You have your pencil?"

Sophia held up a purple colored pencil and went about signing her name.

* * *

Neal was awoken by a gentle kiss on the cheek. "She has been up for two hours, if we don't let her in now, she will break down the door." Amelia whispered.

He opened his eyes and returned the kiss. "She must have gotten me something amazing if she is up this early."

"She must have." She commented back. Then Amelia left the bed and opened the door. Sophia was still in her purple pajamas and she bolted to the bed, card and poem in hand.

"Daddy, Daddy! Happy Father's Day! I made you a card and wrote you a poem!"

"Thank you pumpkin, let's read this card."

Sophia sat on his lap as he began to read the poem.

"Grandma Belle helped me write the poem." Sophia stated when he finished it.

"It was perfect. And this card is from Sophia and…" He paused as he stared at the question mark. His eyes lifted to where Amelia was standing in the corner, recording the whole thing on her phone.

"Amelia?" Neal was almost speechless.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You're…"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Sophia yelled, annoyed that Daddy wasn't getting it as quickly as she did.

He turned to the little girl on his lap. "Yes you are. And you are going to be the best big sister."

Amelia finally turned off the camera and joined her family on the bed.

Neal held back really thanking his wife for his gift. That would have to wait until later. Right now, he was content with his girls.

"Now Sophia, this is our little secret. Don't say anything while we are out today. Let's wait a week before we share the news.

* * *

 **Family time and the family is getting bigger.**

 **Reviews?**


	18. That ship sailed a long time ago

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Please no one bite my head off. I have Ruby paired up with Whale in this chapter, I had this chapter written like months ago. I didn't want to bring a new character in at this point and remember Zelena is dead, Marian is alive, Ruby never left Storybrooke to find her pack in this story.**

* * *

Two hours, that's how long Amelia told herself she was going to stay out. She had promised Ruby that she was showing for her bachelorette party at the White Rabbit. And a promise was a promise.

Ruby and Doctor Whale had been going out for a few years and were finally tying the knot. Granny had been half begging for a year, she wanted to be able to see her granddaughter walk down the aisle.

Amelia loved her friend, but her current situation made life difficult. She basically waddled to the bar and placed her hands on two girls' shoulders. "Lady with a baby, move over."

The girls looked at Amelia like they had ruined their lives. They had been flirting with the most handsome man in Storybrooke. They would have said something but the death glare she gave them sent on their way.

"Thank you lass, I owe you one. Do they not see a wedding ring?" Killian asked.

"Married, single, it doesn't matter to some people. And don't worry about it, I got your back." She responded, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Whatever you want, it's on the house. What can I get you?"

"Virgin." Amelia answered extremely seriously.

Killian paused and did his best to keep a straight face. "That ship sailed a long time ago."

She grinned at him. "Well you would know." Then her face contended into pain.  
"Oh my god, I swear I am carrying a demon child."

"Well, you are carrying the Crocodile's grandchild…" What possessed him to say that was beyond him? And he instantly regretted it. A bottle near his head broke, sending glass flying everything.

Amelia was quicker, turning both the glass and its contents into a mist. "Do not upset the pregnant lady who has ancient magic." She slightly growled. Then she actually started to laugh. "Killian, do not joke about that. Ow, laughing hurts." These mood swings might be the worse of the pregnancy. Along with the morning sickness, and the tenderness and just about everything. This child had better be an angel when he or she arrived.

Killian gave her an understanding smile. Then he handed her a glass of seltzer water. "To calm that troubling child of yours."

She took a grateful sip. "Emma is lucky to have you." Amelia told him. Then her phone buzzed. She looked at the picture that popped up the screen. A giant smile bloomed on her face. It was from Neal, Sophia had talked her father into having a tea party. Amelia turned the phone to Killian. "He is going to have bows in his hair soon. She has him wrapped around her finger."

"Aye, he is. Fathers are like that teddy bears for their daughters."

Amelia smiled and kept her thoughts to herself. She knew something Killian didn't.

* * *

 **Friendship and babies. Basically what Storybrooke is now.**

 **And omg, I have more plans for an older Sophia, like her first boyfriend. You will never guess who I pair her up with him. Hint- I have a thing for underappreciated Disney movies.**

 **Reviews?**


	19. A proper introduction

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Short sweet chapter with the newest member of the family. Guesses on names?**

* * *

Amelia woke up for no reason what so ever. Well, maybe a reason. She heard him, his very quiet cooing.

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the crib across the room.

Large brown eyes, eyes that matched hers, stared up at her. A smile crossed his little face and his arms reached out.

"You know I can't say no to you." Amelia said, picking up the baby.

Derek was the easiest baby in the history of the world. Well, after the hell the pregnancy put her through, she deserved some peace. And Derek gave that in spades. He rarely cried and was always smiling. He adored his older sister even though she wasn't always the gentlest girl. He and Pumpernickel got along famously.

He was already sleeping through the night a month after being brought home from the hospital. Or at least he kept himself occupied if he did wake up.

"How about a song, little one?" Amelia walked out of the room and into the nursey that would be his soon. The jungle theme was cute; Sophia had a hand in picking out some of the stuffed animals.

 _"_ _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold"_

The Hobbit was still her favorite book and she fully intended to pass that love on to her children.

There was a tiny wolf stuffed animal in his crib. Amelia picked it up and gently touched it to Derek's nose. He smiled and grabbed it. One day, she would explain to him who he was named after. His mother's older brother who meant the world to her. The man who understood the word sacrifice. The only reason Amelia had her amazing perfect life. Maybe, Amelia would take Derek to his namesake's grave, to have a proper introduction. She did the same thing with Sophia. It had been an emotional moment. Having one with Derek would be no different.

Derek's godparents were Jordan and Nathan, the first time Amelia and Neal chose family members to watch over their children. Gold and Belle were overjoyed when Derek had been born, their first grandson they could watch over from birth. Rosie had a hard time understanding this was her nephew. Michael and Helen understood the name and just held Amelia tight when they heard it.

Neal spent the most time with his son. They two of them could be found wandering around the town, exploring the sites. Neal almost couldn't believe this was his life, a home with his wife and three kids. And the fact that he was talking to his father. Life was perfect in his eyes.

Henry was the perfect big brother, always ready to babysit. But at times he was stretched thin with all his siblings, so Amelia tried not to overwhelm him and made sure he had time to just be a teenager.

Derek's head rested on Amelia's shoulder as she finished the song.

 _"_ _Far over the misty mountains grim_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

 _We must away, ere break of day_

 _To win our harps and gold from him."_

Derek would always be her little sweetheart. Amelia may not have the gift of foresight, but she had a feeling he would never stop surprising her.

* * *

 **FYI- I have a much smaller series in mind, "Prydain's legacy" Basically it's the next generation. I have 4 stories for it, one of them being a one shot. Look for those in January.**

 **Reviews?**


	20. Bored

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **It was only a matter of time before Amelia became restless.**

* * *

Amelia Cassidy sat at a booth at Granny's, nose in a thick book. She was taking a break from her job, a well-deserved day off. Neal was working at the pawn shop, Sophia was in daycare, and she was adjusting well. Derek was with Helen today, she was watching him a few times a week.

Amelia was doing some research. She loved her life, she really did. But there was a something missing, she was slightly bored.

She knew this day was going to come eventually. The fact that it took this long still surprised her. Amelia, the feared bounty was now a wife, the mother of three, and held two jobs. She had a mundane life.

The book opened in front of her was borrowed from the library. It was filled with mythical creatures, some good, and some bad. But the bottom line was, Amelia wanted to face one or more of them. Something to add a spice to her life.

Basilisk… large snake… no thanks.

Demon… dealing with Gold for so long made her never want to see a demon again.

Dragon… maybe…

Incubus… she had Killian for that, wonderful memories… not….

Minotaur… now that was a possible choice. Now where and how to get a minotaur?

Then Amelia came across a creature she never heard of. What on Earth was a Yaoguai? She turned to the crowded room, there were enough people to ask.. "Hey, does anyone know anything about a Yaoguai?"

Phillip was the one who answered. "I do personally actually; I was one a long time ago." He visibly shuddered at the memory."

Amelia was shocked. "What happened? You're normal now." And he had been since unbecoming a winged monkey.

"Belle, she figured out that the monster wasn't a monster at all and changed me back. She's really smart."

Amelia slammed the book closed. "How is the librarian getting more action than me?" She almost whined. Yes, it was back in the Enchanted Forest, but still. Whatever Belle was back there as opposed to Amelia's life, the adventures should be hers.

And who had to answer her, but the only person who could get away with a comment of that nature.

Killian sat a few spots away with his six-month old daughter Hope. "Well, if it's action you want, lass…" He started but was promptly stopped. Hope spit up at him, everything Killian had been trying to feed her over the past hour was now all over his shirt.

Amelia fought back a laugh. She stood up, and kissed Hope on the top of her head. "Teach Daddy a lesson."

"You are your mother's daughter." Killian told Hope, wiping his shirt. "Keeping me in line."

Amelia picked up the book and headed for the door but turned around. "Oh and Killian…" He looked up at her. She pointed to her chin. "You got something, right there."

* * *

 **Haha! Emma and Killian have Hope in addition to Liam, the kids are about two years apart.**

 **Reviews?**


	21. 1-16

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Adorable fun, cute scene.**

* * *

There was busy buzz in the Storybrooke sheriff station. Emma was going through the file cabinet, throwing out the out dated files. Amelia was empting out desks and bookcases, putting the contents into boxes. David and Killian were moving out the furniture.

The station was getting a full makeover. New paint, new flooring, new lighting, new furniture and much to Amelia's joy, new faster computers.

The music had been blasting for hours and they were met with tons of dust bunnies, which forced Kilian to step outside to clear his nose.

Graham's leather jacket was safe at Amelia's house until the makeover was done.

They worked for hours and finally took a break. Ruby delivered lunches but couldn't stay to chat.

The front door opened again a few minutes later. Had Ruby forgotten something? But no, it wasn't Ruby. Instead it was Neal.

He nodded in greeting to David, Emma and Killian. Then he made a beeline for Amelia and pulled her to her feet. Neal did not seem to care about the audience. He kissed Amelia full on the mouth.

She saw stars and fireworks at the same time. Amelia threw her arms over his shoulders. Time stood still.

Until, they somehow heard David clear his throat.

They broke apart, feeling only slightly embarrassed. Amelia could feel that her cheeks were red.

Neal still didn't say a word and left the station. Amelia stood there speechless, biting her already swollen lip.

"What was that all about?" David asked.

"Well, he clearly loves her and wanted to show her. Shall I demonstrate?" Killian asked, reaching for Emma's hand.

"No." David already had images in his head he did not want.

Amelia phone buzzed and she looked at it. A goofy grin grew on her face. "There was a reason for his visit." She turned the screen around. "Happy Kiss a Ginger Day."

* * *

 **Kissy kissy.**

 **Reviews?**


	22. The Moments

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Amelia leaned back in her chair at the station. It was a few months after the makeover. The whole station looked so new and now in the correct decade. Everything was so shiny and even the cots were brand new.

She was on duty with David. Life was normal if not slightly mundane now. Two kids, both she and Neal were working, but sadly somehow the spark was missing.

"David, how do you and Mary Margaret find time just for the two of you?" She started off the conversation. "Between the kids and the grandkids and the job? I mean, I am asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I feel like the spark is gone that Neal and I had in the beginning." Amelia could not believe she was discussing her love life with Prince Charming. But he was expert on the subject.

David didn't seem shocked by Amelia opening up to him. He had to laugh though as he thought back to when they first met, she knocked him out. She also claimed not believe in love. "You just have to seize the moments. Don't waste a single second of it." He told her honestly.

Amelia nodded. He was right. She looked out the window and saw Belle and Gold walking towards Granny's. So Neal had the pawn shop all to himself. And an idea popped into Amelia's mind.

"David, I'm going to take lunch now, you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Killian is due in there in ten minutes."

"Good." Amelia almost ran out the station. She headed to the pawn shop and opened the door.

Neal was behind the counter, going over the inventory book. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Hey babe, you never came to visit me at work before…" Then he stopped when she locked the door and began to unbutton her shirt. "Oh…" Neal understood that look as she took his hand and led him to the back room. "We don't have much time…"

"Then quit talking."

* * *

Gold and Belle walked back to the pawn shop after they were done with their lunch. She had to get back the library, but she was going to walk him to the door of the shop. They kissed at the door before Gold reached for the doorknob. Which to his confusion was locked.

"Is Neal in there? I wasn't aware we were closing early." He remarked to Belle and he used magic to open the door.

They both entered the shop and before he could call his son's name, Amelia walked out of the back room. She was pulling her jacket back and fixing her hair.

"Don't forget to pick up the kids later." She yelled back to Neal who had followed her out.

"See you later." He told her.

Amelia headed to the door to leave but not before sending Gold and Belle a crooked smile.

Gold was horrified and turned to see his son leaning on the counter with a satisfied smile. "I can't believe the two of you."

* * *

"I'm home, someone come help me with these groceries!" Amelia yelled after opening the front door.

Not even five seconds later, Sophia came speeding towards her with Derek toddling behind her. He had finally gotten the hang of walking.

"Mommy, what can I take?" Sophia asked. Amelia handed over a light bag. Sophia raised an eyebrow. "I can carry more than that."

Amelia laughed. There was no doubt in her mind, or anyone's mind that Sophia was Amelia's daughter. And she handed over a box of cereal.

Sophia carried the bag and box without complaining. Neal took the rest of the bags. He kissed her cheek. "How was shopping?"

"Quick, so much quicker than taking the kids." A food shopping trip with two kids took about two hours while without them it was a half an hour stop.

There was a tug on her pant leg. "Mommy… Mommy…" Derek looked up at her with his brown eyes. He was a copy of the man he was named after, sweet and caring. "I missed you."

Amelia got down to his level and the child hugged him. How did she get so lucky?

"Buddy, you want to help your sister?" Neal asked and Derek nodded. He was handed a small carton of blueberries. "Take these to the kitchen and not your room."

Derek walked carefully into the kitchen, he was determined not to drop any.

Neal and Amelia finally walked into the kitchen; Sophia had finished unpacking her bag, anything that belonged on a higher shelf she left on the counter. "Daddy, I'll take your bag."

But Amelia was quicker. "How about he hands you the stuff and then you two can clear off the counter?" There was something in that bag for Neal's eyes only.

So Neal started to hand Sophia the items in the bag. Then he got to that item at the bottom and he froze. Amelia locked eyes with him and there was a tiny smile on her face.

"Daddy, are we done?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah." He almost didn't have a voice. He walked up behind Amelia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you…?"

She leaned up to his ear. "I don't know, that's why I'm taking the test. We'll do it later when the kids are in bed."

* * *

Baths taken, stories told, kisses given and finally Amelia and Neal found themselves in the bathroom, Neal was sitting on the edge of the tub while Amelia sat on the counter. Next to her were a stick and a timer.

"Amelia… if it's a yes…" Neal started and she smiled at him. "And if not, I love our family the way it is."

"I know."

The timer went off. They locked eyes. "I can't look at it." Amelia closed her eyes. So Neal got up.

"Baby…"

She wasn't sure he meant her or… "What?" She opened her eyes to see Neal smiling brightly at her. There were two pink lines on the stick.

"We are going to have another baby." Amelia returned his smile with an even brighter one, if that was even possible.

* * *

 **Another baby. Ideas on names this time?**

 **Reviews?**


	23. Not blaming

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Amelia and Neal walked down the street hand in hand, carrying a secret. One that they were going to keep to themselves for another day.

They were heading to Regina and Robin's for game night. All the children were being watched so the adults could enjoy the night. The games usually included Taboo, Outburst and Rotten Apples

Robin welcomed them in and took their coats. The living room, where all the games were set up, had Emma and Killian, Mary Margaret and David, Ruby and Whale and Marian. Gold and Belle had declined; Belle was stuck home with a cold.

"Food's almost ready; you should head into the dining room." Robin told them a little while later. Dinner was almost so formal here, while the gaming always seemed to get out of hand. No one would have it any other way.

Amelia and Neal walked into the dining room and stopped dead in their tracks. Neal had an amused smiled on his face while Amelia looked horrified.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Robin asked. She couldn't even form words, so she nodded.

And they sat down. She grabbed Neal's hand not so gently. "Not a word from you, Cassidy." She told him harshly.

He gave her a goofy grin.

It was the most uncomfortable dinner ever, and this was coming from the woman who had the Dark One as a dinner guest once a week. At least no one realized how uncomfortable she was or that she had a hand on her stomach.

There were conversations about the weather and their respective children. Then to Amelia's alarm, Robin had to bring up the table.

"We bought it from Gold, he even gave us a good deal on it, no pun intended on it."

"Well the woodwork is amazing, Robin." Neal commented, causing Amelia to choke on her soda.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Emma asked and as soon as Amelia nodded, Emma sensed a lie. But the librarian wouldn't budge on voicing her thoughts.

"Honey, you might want to tell them, I doubt you can keep this up much longer." Neal told her good humorly.

That caused Amelia to hit him. "I hate you!" Her voice was only half joking.

"Sure you do. Not saying anything will only make things harder."

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight, Cassidy!"

"Is anyone else uncomfortable here?" Killian asked quietly. He heard the emphasis Neal was putting on certain words. And he picked up on Amelia's embarrassment. What was going on with them?

Then Amelia caved. "Ok, so I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm pregnant." Marian squealed and hugged Amelia. There were other hugs and handshakes

"How could there be bad news?" Emma asked, almost scared.

Amelia looked at the ceiling. "The kid was conceived on this table."

Silence and then shock as each guest moved away from said table.

"But Amelia, we just bought this table from Gold, it has been in the pawn shop…" Robin was confused.

"Yeah…" Amelia wanted to run and hide.

"Explain." Regina demanded.

"She just showed up at the shop during her lunch break and we had the shop to ourselves…" Neal started to say.

"David said to seize the moments."

Everyone turned to David, who looked uncomfortable. "Are you blaming me?" He asked.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you." Amelia reassured him.

"Definitely thanking." Neal agreed.

* * *

 **Awkward, so very awkward.**

 **Reviews?**


	24. That explains everything

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Amelia's third pregnancy was a perfect walk in the park. It was so well that she almost thought she had to worry. There no way it was supposed to be this smooth. Her pregnancy with Derek had been pure hell and he was now a joy. Was this child going to do a 180 with her?

Everything about the pregnancy was amazing, no crazy mood swings, which was good with two small children already in the house. Even the birth which was smooth. Helen and Neal were there and Amelia didn't feel a thing. It was the oddest feeling Amelia had ever experienced.

But all her questions were answered when she held her brand new perfect baby girl. A little girl with small curls of dark brown hair and for a brief moment, yellow eyes.

Oh, they were going to have a magical baby on their hands. Yes, both Sophia and Derek possessed magic but not right from birth. Had their daughter been using her magic to suppress all the symptoms of pregnancy?

Neal and Amelia named her Wendy Faith. Sophia and Derek had been named after two important people in Amelia's life; it was only fair to let Neal have one name. Wendy had been like a sister to Neal for a short time. They had kept in touch since their Neverland adventure.

They got Wendy home a day after she was born and that's when the fun began. Amelia wished every day that her mother was still around, just someone to talk to about having a magical child. Wendy was going to have to learn to control her magic.

When she got mad, items went flying across the room. But at least she had a sweet lovable side. She loved cuddles and her stuffed animals. Wendy was a fast learner when it came to everything: sitting up, rolling, crawling, walking which turned into running. And she was very curious, she wanted to understand how everything worked and go into everything she could get her hands on.

And she, like her siblings, had Gold wrapped around her finger. They seemed to have a bond that Amelia couldn't explain and in all honesty didn't want to.

Wendy liked the spotlight, that's where she was going to be for the rest of her life. Her idol was her older sister and Sophia didn't mind the constant shadow. Derek learned early that Wendy too smart for her own good and made it his mission to get her out of trouble or cover for her. That's what big brothers were for.

So Amelia and Neal's not so little family was complete and perfect, four amazing kids and a dog and enough extended family members to keep life interesting for years to come.

* * *

 **Aww, Wendy Faith. Sophia and Derek were named for important people in Amelia's life, Neal should get a say somewhere.**

 **Reviews?**


	25. Voodoo Witch Doctor

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, this chapter is just funny.**

* * *

Neal Cassidy, for lack of a better word, dragged himself to Granny's. He woke up feeling like death and he doubted he looked any better. His whole body ached, his nose was like a clogged pipe, his eyes were waterfalls and even though he was wearing five layers, he was still freezing.

His only mission was to get some chicken soup, orange juice and some tea in his body. If that didn't work, he could always pray for death.

He dropped into a booth across from Killian and Hope.

Killian tried to act calm as he actually shielded his daughter from the sick man three feet from her. "You look like death, mate." He casually observed.

"Tell me something I don't know. I woke up feeling like this and Amelia already went to work but I didn't want to bother her." Neal said then sneezed four times in a row.

"Bless you, Uncle Neal." Hope told him.

"Thank you, princess."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your wife a healer? She can give you something." Killian offered some advice.

"You mean she's a voodoo witch doctor." Neal said into a tissue.

Then Amelia entered the diner and instantly noticed Neal's distress. "Babe, why didn't you call me? I could have taken care of it so quickly." She snapped her fingers and a small vial appeared in her hands. "Here, take this."

"No thanks. I'll stick to this world's medicines. Modern remedies rather than your voodoo magic."

"You know that's an insult to the voodoo witch doctor who taught me?" She shook her head and went to sit at the counter. Ruby looked at her oddly. "Let him suffer a little bit more, then bring him this." Amelia poured the contents of the vial into a tea cup.

When Neal sick, he was the world's slowest eater. But at least, his first tea cup was emptied quite fast. Ruby brought him another one then both she and Amelia watched the next events.

It only took ten minutes before Neal's nose was unclogged, and he was able to breathe like a normal person.

"He had better thank you tonight for working your magic." Ruby whispered.

Amelia didn't respond, and then slightly jumped when Neal's arm circled her waist. "I'll properly thank you tonight." He all but whispered in her ear.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **Heads up, NO MORE KIDS!**

 **But Killian and Hope are cute, right?**

 **Reviews?**


	26. I guess we are going on vacation

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sweet, normal stuff.**

* * *

Amelia and Neal didn't have anything big planned for their fifteenth wedding anniversary. Just a quiet dinner at home, a dinner made by the kids. One that was highly supervised by Helen.

Sophia was twelve, one more year and she would be a teenager. That scared Neal and Amelia to no end.

Derek was nine and spent most of his time outdoors with his friends.

Wendy was a firecracker with no sense of fear. And she was only six.

So those were the plans for their anniversary. But someone else had different plans for them.

Amelia and Neal were having lunch together during the week when Michael and Helen came up to them. Helen handed Amelia an envelope.

"What's this?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Happy Anniversary, dear."

Amelia opened it. "Plan tickets? Hotel passes? What's going on?"

"We are sending you away for a week." Michael pointed out what he thought was obvious.

"On such short notice? What about work and the kids…?" Neal asked, not that he was against the idea. He was all for it.

"The kids are staying with us and we already spoke to Emma and Gold. Actually Gold chipped in for it." Helen said. Even after all these years, admitting to the fact that the former Dark One was family was difficult.

Neal took the envelope and looked at the contents. Four star resort, fine dining, beach, pool, spa, the works. He began to get excited.

Amelia finally looked over the information Neal held. "Mom, this is a lot, we can't take it…"

"Bernadette…" Helen started and there was a strength behind her voice. "You and Neal haven't been out of Storybrooke for vacation since New York. You two deserve this. You are going on vacation."

Then Helen and Michael walked out of the diner, leaving a stunned Amelia.

"Wow, and I thought you were persuasive." Neal remarked.

"I guess we are going on vacation." Amelia said, looking at him with a grin growing on her face.

* * *

"Alright, behave for Grandma and Pops, do your homework, don't stay up late." Amelia hugged each of her four children.

They were having a sendoff at the bakery. Gold, Belle and Rosie were there along with Jordan, Aiden, the twins and Nathan.

"We are going to miss you so much. And yes, we will bring back souvenirs." Neal brought all the kids into one giant hug.

"You are going to miss your flight, get going." Michael gently pushed Amelia and Neal to the car.

Once they were settled and driving away, Amelia turned to Neal. "Vacation, here we come."

* * *

Amelia settled into a chair in the lobby of a stunning hotel. Flying still wasn't her favorite, but it took her to beautiful places. The room was almost ready and their luggage was next to her.

She had attempted to sleep on the plane but couldn't. So she read The Silmarillion while Neal watched Thor, though he had fallen asleep half way through.

"The room is ready." Neal came up to her, kissing her cheek.

They walked up to the room. When they were inside, Amelia just stared. It was calm and peaceful and beautiful. It was white with pops of purple. There was a giant bed, dresser, two nightstands, desk, couch, TV. And a large soaker tub.

Finally they were alone. Neal came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "So what do you what to do first? Find something to eat, go to the beach, go to the pool, or…?"

"Or? Or what?" She didn't really need to ask, but she wanted to.

"We could break the bed in."

"I like the way you think." She turned and kissed him deeply. Everything could wait.

* * *

On the second day, they made friends. Now they wouldn't be alone at meals or the pool.

Irene and Steven were a bit older than Amelia and Neal, at least looked older. The couples talked about their families and their lives back at home. They lived in Washington State.

Irene was a scientist at an university and Steven worked for the parks department. They had two kids who were in their twenties.

"Your love story sounds so magical. Steven and I met at a bar. Nothing romantic about that." Irene said.

Amelia had left out the obvious magical parts of their relationship. "There is nothing wrong with a bar. I met some very interesting people in a bar and we actually got engaged in one."

"And you all get along with your families, that's not something you see every day. I have a brother whose existence I deny. We had a falling out when I graduated college. No idea where he is now. Could be dead for all I know." Steven said.

"Don't get us wrong, our whole family had their ups and downs. There was a time someone wanted someone else dead." Neal explained. "But we were all brought together because of one person that we love."

"Who is that?" Irene asked.

Amelia answered. "Henry, our son."

"Well, here's to Henry for making enemies into family." Steven raised his glass in toast.

"To our hero."

And to them, Henry Daniel Mills was a true hero.

* * *

Eight days of pure heaven. All the food and drink possible, romantic walks on the beach, relaxing at the pool. Amelia did get in the water after Neal dragged her in.

They were both so carefree. Amelia wore long light skirts and dresses and Neal appreciated the constant need for a bathing suit.

They bought all the souvenirs that they needed and maybe a few extras. That was one of the downsides of having a large family. They picked out stuff for the kids, their parents and close friends.

Amelia had to admit her favorite moment was following Neal into the ocean early one morning. She noticed something on his chest.

"Hold still." She attempted to wipe it off. But it didn't move. Slowly she began to realize it wasn't dirt, but letters, words.

Names to be exact.

Amelia

Henry

Sophia

Derek

Wendy

"That's where you all belong, right over my heart." Neal whispered when he knew Amelia was over her shock.

She didn't have a voice, so she just pulled him close and they listened to the waves.

* * *

 **Aww. Normal looks good on them.**

 **So Michael is Pops to the grandkids, that's what I would have called my own grandfather. Just pulling him into my writing.**

 **Reviews?**


	27. Movie Night with Grandpa

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **OMG this chapter! Family times.**

* * *

Who would have thought that Dark One would be such a softie when it came to his grandchildren? Gold had organized a sleepover and movie night for Rosie, Henry, Sophia, Derek and Wendy.

He and Belle had pizza, popcorn and enough candy that no one would sleep that night ready. And for the movie, they were going to have a Shrek marathon. He really wanted to skip the fourth one, but Rosie explained they couldn't start a series without finishing it. She was wiser than her fifteen years. With a mother like Belle, why would he be surprised?

Henry walked over a few hours earlier to help set up. Couches had to be moved so sleeping bags could be in front of the TV. Snack tables were set up. He and Rosie lent a hand in making the pizzas. He had an aunt who was so much younger but this was normal for him, his uncle was also younger.

Neal and Amelia brought the rest of the kids over around five in the evening. All three kids had sleeping bags and pillows. Sophia's had tropical flowers, Derek's had animal print and Wendy's was the brightest lime green one they could find.

"Will Pumpernickel and Marbles be alright without me?" Derek asked as he took off his jacket.

"Of course Buddy. We will make sure of it." Neal assured him. Derek had a soft spot for all animals, especially his own. "Sophia, no texting all night."

Sophia rolled her eyes, already a teenager in every sense of the word. "But Ivy is learning magic and she's having difficulty with it. I'm trying to make her feel better"

"Everyone learns at their own pace. Fern has strong genes; she will get it. Then we all should worry." Gold entered the hallway and greeted his granddaughter. "You heard your father, no texting. Belle has food ready in the kitchen."

Amelia watched her leave. "At this point I don't know whose magic is more powerful, Ivy's or Wendy?"

"I hope Ivy's." Neal answered.

"You doubt our daughter's skills? Amelia asked, shocked.

"No, but we don't live with Ivy." He responded and Gold bit back a chuckle.

Amelia then smiled and shook her head. Neal went into the living room where Rosie saw him and dragged him to the couch to show him the super old book she just bought.

"Thank you again for this. It was sweet." Amelia told Gold. "Wow those words didn't taste weird."

"It's about time. You two deserve a night off every so often." He answered.

Amelia smiled and looked in the living room. "Come on; leave the kids to their slumber party. Let them terrorize someone else tonight." She told Neal.

"Don't be silly, Amelia. They are perfect angels." Belle said, entering the room.

Amelia looked at her. "They are half of me and a quarter of this one," She tilted her head in Gold's direction. "So nowhere near perfect angels. But I wouldn't change anything about it. Come on, let's go."

"I'm technically one of the kids, maybe I should stay." Neal said, he sat on the floor with all the kids.

Amelia paused then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I'll go home alone, your loss." Then she snapped her fingers and an image appeared in Neal's mind, something that involved skin and something sheer and breathtaking kisses.

He was on his feet instantly. "Alright everyone, good night and behave. See you tomorrow." He kissed his children and his sister. "Good night Dad, Belle. I need to get the car started." Then he was out the door.

Belle looked at Amelia, who seemed quite pleased with herself. "Works every time. See you tomorrow." Amelia said, slowly walking towards the door. "The car is already started."

* * *

 **Sherk movies, texting, puppies, so normal. So, yes Regina and Robin's daughter is named Ivy. They met in the forest, I wanted to keep that theme. Also, Sophia's best friends are Ivy and Rosie, how much troubles could those girls with those genes get into? Stay tuned.**

 **Reviews?**


	28. Amelia's charm bracelet

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sweet and loving chapter.**

* * *

It began simply as most good things do. It was an anniversary gift from Neal on their first wedding anniversary, just a bracelet with four charms. The letters A and N, a steady heart and an infinity sign. The following year saw the addition of an orchid and a charm engraved with "together forever".

It suddenly became a common gift for Amelia. The home charm came from Gold during a Sunday night dinner a year after they made the deal for the house. Ruby gave Amelia a stiletto to remind her friend of her favorite footwear. Helen and Charles gave her a 'daughter' charm and Nathan and Jordan followed suit with "sister". Robin surprised her with a wolf charm, to keep Derek close and a bow and arrow charm to remind her of the good old days. The "Once Upon a Time" charm came from the Truest Believer himself. Emma gifted Amelia with "sacrifice" and Belle was obviously behind the book charm.

But Amelia had to admit that her favorites were the ones from her children. Sophia "gave" her charm in the form of toddling over clutching it. Derek had it in his hands to surprise Amelia when she went to get him one morning. Wendy had the most creative way; it floated across the room and magically added itself to the bracelet. Neal had chosen a quiet moment late one night to give Amelia a stone with a pink stone, symbolizing their very first child.

* * *

Henry Mills spent the better part of an hour with his nose pressed against the glass. He had the find the perfect Mother's Day gift for Amelia. As much as he liked holidays, having three sets of parents plus grandparents plus a handful of "cousins", Henry was broke afterwards. He thanked his lucky stars that he had a job.

Emma was Mom and Regina was Mommy while Amelia was still Amelia. She was more like a really cool older sister than a step-mom.

Amelia already had a charm for Sophia, Derek and Wendy, but they were all baby charms. Henry was not a baby anymore, he wanted something more personal.

Nothing spoke to him, nothing seemed special.

Then he found it, between a star fish and a scorpion. A memory from a much happier carefree time. Back when he was innocent.

* * *

Mother's Day was winding down and Henry still hadn't given Amelia her gift yet. It was breakfast in bed for Regina with help from Robin, Roland and Ivy. Then a family lunch for Emma and Mary Margaret with help from David, Killian, Luke, Liam and Hope.

Henry was tired but he stopped by Neal and Amelia's after dinner that night. Neal answered the door and knew exactly why his son was there so late.

The living room was covered in pink streamers and there was a bouquet of flowers on the table. Amelia saying good night to Derek when Henry walked into the room. He gave his younger brother a hug before almost pouncing on Amelia. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Henry told her, he held out a tiny box. He occasionally called her Mom.

Amelia looked up at him. "Buddy, you didn't have to get me anything. I would have been fine with a hug." But she did open the box.

"It's a star, remember when we watched Peter Pan when I was little. Second star to the right and straight on to morning. Because of you, I don't have complete horrible thoughts about Neverland. I think it might have saved me." He told her.

Amelia teared up, speechless. And she got her hug. The charm quickly got added to the bracelet.

* * *

 **So much love here.**

 **Reviews?**


	29. Something on my mind

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back! New stuff!**

 **And backtracking. This is a new chapter, a thought I never got around to putting in the larger story.**

* * *

Killian Jones walked into the busy Storybrooke library one afternoon and saw Amelia carrying a large pile of books

"Let me get those for you, lass." He didn't even wait for an answer. "You shouldn't be carrying these in your condition."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "My condition? I'm just growing another human being. No big deal." But she did appreciate the gesture.

Now for the reason he walked in. "There's been something on my mind for a while. About that time, you stabbed me…"

"Which time?"

Killian chuckled. "Right, because we have multiple stabbings. The first time."

The grin on Amelia's face vanished. She knew where he was going. Amelia had really hoped he hadn't noticed or had forgotten.

"The blade was blood stained. Whose blood was that?"

Amelia leaned against the table. She never thought she would be having this conversation. But it was in the past now, it couldn't hurt her. "Well, you said it looked like I lost something important."

He stared then it slowly dawned on him. "Benjamin. You had just…"

"Become a cold blooded killer? Yes. And you wanted to flirt with me? I know you used to live dangerously, but that might have been too much."

"I am sorry for my poor timing. If I had known, I would have given you peace." Killian felt terrible and ashamed of himself. He was glad he didn't act like that anymore.

"Really? You wouldn't have offered your charming company to deal with the grief? Maybe a nightcap back at your cabin?"

"Bernadette!" He almost yelled at her suggestion. But, deep down that did sound like something he would have done.

"Calm down, that's the hormones talking. But thank you for coming over. It got our friendship started and led our fun adventures."

"We had fun adventures?" Some of it had been fun while the rest had been a nightmare. Battling curses and witches and the like. "We need to work on your idea of fun."

'It's fun now. Calm, stable, normal." Eventually life settled down and it was wonderful. It was a different kind of adventure now. "I wouldn't change anything about our past."

"Neither would I."

* * *

 **Killian never really forgets anything and now he finally gets to ask. It is kind of eye opening for him. FYI- Amelia is pregnant with Sophia at the moment.**

 **Reviews?**


	30. Let's see how long it takes her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Last chapter in the saga.**

 **Another idea that came to mind. Just funny and cute.**

* * *

Rosie was turning into a typical teenage girl, no thanks in part to boy crazy Ivy. "The date went well but then I never hear from them again. Storybrooke is a tiny town, it's not like they can avoid me." Rosie pouted. This was the fifth date/ study session/ hangout session she had gone on and the boys avoided her like plague.

Amelia had to reassure her sister in law that boys weren't the most important thing in the world. Family, friends, good grades, community work, that's what made a good life. Besides, first came friendship, that grows into love. And never go looking for a relationship, they always find you when the time is right.

Amelia and Neal had company over that night. It was just Emma and Killian, everyone else had backed out. There was a nasty cold going around Storybrooke.

"I think I know why boys are scared of Rosie. She's Gold's kid. No one in their right mind would want him watching your every move. Only insane people would willingly invite that kind of stress into their lives."

Killian raised a finger to make a point. Amelia did understand how her life was, right?

Neal noticed and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "No, let's see how long it takes her." He was going to have fun with this later.

"I mean, he's the Dark One, or at least was. I'm not saying he's completely harmless now, but it's different. He only needs the right situation and he could fall back into his old ways."

"But he wouldn't dare because he's scared of you, right?" Neal asked.

"Yep, he's terrified of me, that I would give him a slow and painful death. Wendy asked him for a drum set last week. He isn't doing it, no matter how much she pouts."

"He's scared of you, like everyone else is scared of him." Emma finally joined the conversation, trying to see sense. "People are crazy to want to be connected to him."

"Completely. I mean, who would want to be part of his family…" Neal choked on his drink and resisted the urge to hand Amelia a mirror.

Then it dawned on her. Neal was Gold's kid. She had willingly joined his family.

"And now she hears what she was saying." Neal said, trying to sound angry, but he found it amusing. He had denied his father for centuries. "So you admit you are crazy and out of your mind?"

"I was blinded by love actually."

"Nice save."

"It's the truth. No matter how I felt about your father, it was you I felt safe with and fell in love with." All the joking was out of her voice; she was completely serious. They had been through the wringer, was it his father's fault most of the time? Yes, but those situations had brought them closer as a couple, even helped to evolve them on a personal level.

Was it odd to say they were grateful to the Dark One for hos less than stellar decision making process?

* * *

 **Like I said, this is REALLY the last chapter for this story. I really enjoyed writing normal happy scenes for these people who have been through so much pain and crap. Thank you all for the reviews, they made writing more rewarding.**

 **Wow, so the Bounty Hunter Chronicles are over. It has been three years since Bernadette appeared in print and now she's happy and alive and everything. Thank you all again for coming on this journey with me.**

 **Guys, this is actually kind of heartbreaking. It's over.**

 **There is a sweet Neal and Henry center Christmas story titled "At the age of not believing".**

 **Don't think that I am leaving the Once Upon a Time world, starting Sunday is the next saga. This one is "Pyrdain's Legacy" and the first story is "My Mother's Daughter". Very excited for this one.**

 **And of course there is "Recruited" and "Put a Patch on it".**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
